I Lived
by King of Procrastination
Summary: (Attack on Titan AU) Kageyama's dark blue eyes watched him, watched as his eyelids began to flutter shut, as his eyes became dark as night and unrecognizable to the usual honey-brown that they were supposed to be. (One-Shot. KageHina Hinting)


**Title: **_"I Lived"_

**Summary: **_Kageyama's dark blue eyes watched him, watched as his eyelids began to flutter shut, as his eyes became dark as night and unrecognizable to the usual honey-brown that they were supposed to be._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of its dorks-for-characters. I don't own Attack on Titan, either. _

**Beta'd By: **_No One._

* * *

"_I lived_."

His lips barely moved, an unnoticeable twitch as those two words escaped him. His eyes, usually bright and shining, a warm honey brown, were dark and misty, unfocused. But they were still full of life, even if it was strained. His chest bounced as he chuckled, his laugh turning into a coughing fit.

Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, the river of crimson growing larger and larger as time went by. His skin, though pale normally, was sheet white. He felt cold, numb, as though it was snowing and he had no jacket on. That wasn't right, though. It was summer; there was no chance of snow.

"_Hinata!_"

He blinked in response, unable to move. His gaze flickered above him, tracking the black-haired teen racing towards him. Royal blue eyes were wide and frightened, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Hinata found himself mumbling underneath his breath, telling Kageyama that he wasn't supposed to look scared. There was nothing to be afraid of.

They were safe inside the walls.

A warm hand on his cheek made him blink his eyes, his gaze murky. When he looked up, the dark blue eyes were fuzzy, as was the look of shock, disbelief, and horror. He found himself chuckling again, despite the pain erupting in his chest. "Is the King terrified of something?" he teased, coughing up blood a moment later.

"You _idiot,_" Kageyama hissed, his voice strained to hide the sob that threatened to burst out. Tears welled up in his eyes, which were narrowed in a glare. But his face kept trying to turn into a look of hopelessness, of despair. "You weren't supposed… supposed to get hurt!"

"Heh," Hinata laughed gently, swallowing thickly. His chest felt tight, and his heart clenched painfully. He couldn't feel his right arm anymore, and numbness slowly edged up from his left hand's fingers. "I'm not… hurt. Not at all."

"This isn't the time to joke, Shouyou!"

Kageyama clenched his teeth together. His eyes were wide; the tears that had welled up now flowing freely down his cheeks. He grabbed one of Hinata's cold hands, squeezing it tightly. A mumble of "I don't feel anything" came from the ginger, and the raven fell to his knees as the reality of the situation crashed down on him.

"No! No, I won't let you," he screamed, his head resting on Hinata's stomach. He nuzzled the soft flesh underneath the uniform they wore, the one that was costing his best friend's life. In the back of his mind, Kageyama knew that 'friend' wasn't the right word. But his mind, foggy and one-tracked, couldn't figure out a different term.

"I won't let you die, idiot!"

"You aren't the god of death, Kageyama," Hinata mumbled out, his voice barely a whisper. The smile on his face was bitter, and in his dark brown, dimming eyes were tears of his own. He had to bite his lip to keep from weeping, to keep from falling into despair, to keep him from being scared of dying. "You don't… don't choose you lives and who dies."

"Then I'll become the god of death," the raven replied, his voice full of power like he was yelling, though only as loud as a whisper. "I'll kill them all, I won't let them take any one's life… just… just stay with me!"

"Kageyama…"

"No, Shouyou! You _promised,_" Kageyama seethed, his teeth clenching to the point that they felt like they were about to shatter, "You promised that you'd stay with me, that you would beat me! Even if it meant going to the top of the world! _You promised."_

"_Tobio_," Hinata sighed out shakily, wanting to lift a hand to his companion's head, to comfort him. He bit his tongue in frustration. His entire left arm was numb. His legs were numb. The smile slipped from his face, and he bite his lip as waves of pain ran through the body parts he could still feel. His eyes were straining to keep open, and his vision was beginning to darken at the edges. "I know tha…t I promised, but… I can't keep it…"

A bitter chuckle made him wince in pain, but he kept going for just a few seconds as a last ditch effort to make this seem like nothing. "You'll have to go to the top…. Top of the world yourself, Tobio."

"No, no, no," Kageyama screeched, scratching his throat to shreds as he repeated that one word over and over, rubbing his head into the ginger's abdomen until the skin on his forehead felt raw. "You have to live! You have to be there with me, or it's…it's meaningless!"

"It's my fault, Tobio…"

"No, it's the Titans…it's the corps! They _left-_"

"Everyone else ran… but I stayed," the smile slipped back onto Hinata's face, gentle and warm, though still not as bright as before. Kageyama's dark blue eyes watched him, watched as his eyelids began to flutter shut, as his eyes became dark as night and unrecognizable to the usual honey-brown that they were supposed to be.

"I owned… every second that… that this world could give," he closed his eyes completely, squeezing them shut as his voice cracked. He tilted his head up, the fresh tears violently dripping down the sides of his face. "I did it all! I saw… I saw the world outside the walls, Tobio!"

Hinata looked up, his eyes squinting as he looked at the sky, as the gray clouds allowed just a hint of the sun behind it. "With every broken bone," he wheezed out, trying to grasp onto the warm rays of sunlight, onto Kageyama's warm body, onto the warmth that was life for just a bit longer, "_I swear,"_

Kageyama couldn't contain the scream as his friend's, his comrade's, his other half's eyes finally darkened completely and his body became as cold and lifeless as frozen water. He buried his head further into Hinata's abdomen, screaming and yelling and cursing every Titan, every person that could come to mind. He grabbed onto the brown half-jacket that they were, onto the no long living ginger's white pant leg and clenched the fabric as he yelled and yelled.

"_I lived!"_

* * *

**AN: **_I was listening to "I Lived" by One Republic and suddenly I had the urge and passion to write so I sat down to write something and it ended up being so sad and depressing and it involved Hinata and Kageyama and now I'm crying. _

_I swear, I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. Not at all. It just happened. Probably because I'm waiting for the next chapter of SnK to come out and Haikyuu!, too, and they just mashed together. _

_Yeah. Please leave a few reviews. _


End file.
